Đạo chích vs Ảo thuật gia
by Victor Desaulnier
Summary: Uchiha - gia tộc ảo thuật nổi tiếng và đạo chích KID - cũng là một người rất am hiểu ảo thuật sẽ có một màn đọ sức dưới ánh trăng. Huyết Lệ Chi Ái - viên đá mang trên mình lịch sử của nhà Uchiha liệu có rơi vào tay KID, hay gã đạo chích sẽ lại thất thủ một lần nữa như hơn hai mươi năm về trước?


8h sáng, Tokyo

Shinichi Kudo tỉnh dậy với hai quầng thâm dưới mắt. Bên cạnh cậu, cuốn Sherlock Holmes tập I vẫn đang mở. Hiển nhiên là chàng thám tử miền Đông đã đọc sách suốt cả đêm, không hề ngơi nghỉ cho đến khi mệt lả.

"Kudo, bữa sáng và báo của cậu ở trên bàn. Tài liệu mà cậu cần sẽ được chuyển đến vào bữa trưa. Nhân tiện, hỏi thăm tên ngố Osaka một chút đi. Sáng nay hắn đã oanh tạc điện thoại của cậu một trận ra trò đấy. Shiho"

Shinichi ngáp một cái, cầm điện thoại lên kiểm tra. Cậu không ngạc nhiên khi Shiho không cất giúp cậu cuốn sách yêu thích, bà chị bé đó luôn khinh bỉ sở thích của cậu.

44 cuộc gọi nhỡ từ chàng thám tử miền Tây.

Song tử, Shinichi vu vơ nghĩ. Sau đó quyết đoán... bỏ điện thoại lại, ăn bữa sáng do nhà khoa học trẻ chuẩn bị, tiện thể chờ đợi cuộc gọi thứ 45.

Khi miếng sandwich thứ hai chuẩn bị hạ cánh vào miệng Shinichi, chuông điện thoại reo.

\- Moshimoshi.

\- Shinichi. - Đầu dây bên kia vang lên một giọng nữ mềm mại.

\- À, Ran. Có chuyện gì không?

Không phải Heiji. Có một chút thất vọng nho nhỏ trong lòng chàng thám tử miền Đông.

\- Cậu không quên đấy chứ? Hôm nay là...

Ôi chao, Shinichi gõ đầu mình. Sao cậu có thể quên cơ chứ! Hôm nay là Valentine, và cậu đã hứa là sẽ đưa Ran đi chơi ở Tropical Land. Ran đã luôn nghi ngờ từ khi cậu trở lại và mang thêm một trợ lý là Shiho, một buổi hẹn hò lãng mạn ở nơi lưu nhiều kỷ niệm của hai người sẽ xoa dịu sự bất an cho cô ấy. Mặc dù rất muốn giải thích mình và Shiho chỉ là cộng sự, nhưng nghĩ đến việc sau đó phải lôi tuốt tuột mọi chuyện ra kể cho Ran, cậu lại do dự. Những người biết chuyện như đám tổn hữu của cậu hiểu được mối liên kết mật thiết giữa hai người, đó là sự tin cậy, đồng cảm và hoà hợp tuyệt đối, nhưng chỉ vậy thôi. Hai người không thể đến được với nhau, giống như Holmes và Irene vậy.

Ran lại không nghĩ thế. Cô ấy luôn lo sợ rằng một ngày nào đó người bạn thanh mai trúc mã, người yêu cô hằng đợi chờ sẽ bỏ cô mà đi. Khi cô hỏi cậu về mối quan hệ của hai người họ, Shinichi sẽ né tránh và nói vài câu đại loại như chúng tớ chỉ là bạn bè... Ran tự nhắc mình phải tin tưởng Shinichi, nhưng dường như dù cô tự nhủ bao nhiêu lần, gương mặt xinh đẹp tinh xảo của Shiho cùng sự hoà hợp giữa hai người họ luôn làm cô thấy rất đau đớn.

Sonoko nhận ra điều này đầu tiên. Tiểu thư nhà Suzuki cũng nhiều lần chọc ngoáy trợ lý mới của cậu bạn thân, rằng cậu ấy là hoa đã có chủ rồi, ai đấy biết điều thì tránh xa ra chút, Ran đã đợi Shinichi hết cả thanh xuân của mình...

Những lúc như thế, Shiho chỉ có thể cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ. Dưới gương mặt lạnh tanh lúc nào cũng như đang tỏa sát khí là một cái chép miệng đầy ai oán. Cô quả thực thích Shinichi, cũng từng vì thế mà buồn phiền, nhưng cô cũng thực tâm chúc phúc cho cậu ấy và Ran. Ngược lại, việc từ bỏ theo đuổi tình yêu khiến cô trở thành bạn thân nhất của cậu, có một chỗ đứng vĩnh viễn không thể bị thay thế trong lòng cậu thám tử. Dù là Ran, hay bất cứ ai, cũng không thể phá vỡ mối liên kết giữa hai người. Đó không phải thời thơ ấu ngọt ngào hai trẻ vô tư, đó là tình bạn được xây dựng từ thù ghét, được gột rửa bằng máu và nước mắt, đi qua mưa bom bão đạn, những nguy cơ trùng trùng, âm mưu, những lần sinh tử cùng nhau đối đầu, những nghi ngờ đổi lại niềm tin tuyệt đối. Họ có thể giao cho người kia sinh mạng của mình, không chút do dự.

\- Shinichi... Shinichi... SHINICHI!!! - Tiếng Ran vọng lại từ đầu bên kia cho thấy cô đang rất bực bội - Cậu có nghe thấy tớ nói gì không hả???

\- À ừ... - Cậu ậm ừ trả lời. Mắt liếc về phía khung ảnh, trong ảnh là sáu chàng trai mặc vest đen, cùng với một cô gái mặc áo blouse trắng đứng ở chính giữa. Ảnh chụp ngày thành lập Promettere. - Tớ vẫn đang nghe đây, Ran.

\- Thôi, nói chắc cậu cũng chẳng nghe. Tớ sẽ gặp cậu lúc 10h nhé, chàng thám tử.

Nói rồi, Ran cúp máy.

Shinichi nhìn đồng hồ. 8h30. Cậu có một tiếng rưỡi để thay quần áo và đến đón Ran. Shinichi lắc chìa khoá chiếc xe Ferrari màu đỏ, đau khổ nhận ra rằng con yêu của mình rất có khả năng sẽ bị đường phố Tokyo đông đúc phá hoại, cậu thật sự tưởng niệm chiếc Porsche của Gin.

9h sáng, Shinichi quyết định bỏ lại con yêu, đi bộ tới văn phòng thám tử Mouri. Ran đã đứng chờ trước cửa từ lúc nào, hôm nay cô mặc váy ngắn, khoe đôi chân dài thon thả, váy in hình dâu tây rất dễ thương, cùng với màu hồng đào trên má cô, làm Shinichi cũng cảm thấy tràn trề hưng phấn cho buổi đi chơi này.

9h30 sáng, Shinichi và Ran đang ngồi đối diện trong một quầy kem tại Tropical Land. Rút kinh nghiệm từ lần trước, Ran không đòi đi chơi tàu siêu tốc nữa, trong khi Shinichi thì ngó ngang ngó dọc xem liệu Gin có ghé thăm với chiếc vali chứa đầy thuốc thử nghiệm như lần trước không.

Shinichi nhớ đến trợ lý của mình, thành viên nữ duy nhất trong Promettere, lần trước khi cậu đề nghị cô nên đi chơi đâu đó để giải khuây thay vì dán mặt vào laptop, cô gái có mái tóc màu hoàng hôn đã nói mình muốn tới Viện Hàn lâm thăm quan. Shinichi triệt để câm miệng.

10h sáng, điện thoại của Shinichi reo. Nguyền rủa người phá vỡ buổi hẹn hò của mình, cậu nghe máy:

\- KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - Giọng chàng thám tử miền Tây đầy phấn khích - Cuối cùng cậu cũng chịu nghe điện thoại.

\- Hei, có chuyện gì không? - Shinichi nhăn nhó hỏi. Jesus, Ran đang ngồi trước mặt cậu nhưng cậu lại không thể tắt điện thoại để nói chuyện với cô ấy. Dù sao những vụ án mà Hattori mang đến cho cậu đều là những vụ hay...

\- Kudo, xin lỗi vì đã phá hỏng buổi hẹn của cậu nhé. Nhưng ai bảo cậu không thèm nghe điện thoại của tớ...

Shinichi: -.- / ._.b

Cho nên hắn ta thật sự muốn phá hỏng buổi hẹn hò của cậu sao? Tên khốn, nguyền rủa hắn không nhận được chocolate vào ngày Valentine vì nước da đã đủ cacao của hắn!!!

\- Kudo, đừng nóng. Nghe tớ nói đã, đạo chích KID đã gửi thư thách đấu đến nhà Uchiha. Nghe nói là muốn cướp đi viên đá Huyết Lệ Chi Ái.

\- KID? Kaito á?

\- Còn ai trồng khoai đất này nữa? Lão Nakamouri đã tới đây từ sáng đấy. Ông già tớ không nói cho tớ biết, nhưng thằng nhóc nhà Uchiha lại mang lá thư cho tớ xem. Để tớ scan qua cho cậu.

Chưa kịp phản ứng, Shinichi đã thấy mail được gửi đến. Cậu nghi ngờ rằng tên bạn da ngăm đã chuẩn bị sẵn mail, chỉ đợi nói xong là bấm send. Nhưng vụ án có sức hấp dẫn với cậu hơn là cằn nhằn với Hattori, vì thế cậu click mở bức mail.

Lần này lá thư không được viết bằng tiếng Nhật, mà là bằng tiếng Ý.

Quando la luna è piena di lacrime, e il bellissimo ragazzo inizia a piangere, verrò a prendere l'Amore Sanguinario, a darti la notte più meravigliosa che tu abbia mai visto.

Ti amo. Kaito KID.

_((Khi mặt trăng bị nhấn chìm trong nước mắt, và cậu bé xinh đẹp bắt đầu rơi lệ, ta sẽ đến lấy đi Huyết Lệ Chi Ái, và đem tới cho em đêm tuyệt vời nhất mà em từng thấy. _

_Ta yêu em. Kaito KID)_

Kèm theo là chú thích từ chàng thám tử miền Đông:

"_Viên Huyết Lệ Chi Ái là bảo vật gia truyền của tộc Uchiha, nghe nói là được kết tinh từ nước mắt của tộc trưởng đầu tiên. Khi em trai ông ta mất đi, mắt của tộc trưởng đột ngột biến thành màu đỏ rực, và máu thay cho nước mắt ông chảy xuống. Uchiha được mệnh danh là ái chi nhất tộc, tình yêu của họ chính là sức mạnh, mà một khi phải chịu nỗi đau mất đi tình yêu, họ sẽ trở nên vô cùng đáng sợ. Thằng nhóc đưa lá thư cho tớ là con trai thứ của tộc trưởng đương nhiệm Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Nó cũng là người được chọn để giữ viên đá trong thời gian cha nó làm tộc trưởng. Ảnh nó ở dưới này."_

Uchiha Sasuke, sáu tuổi, học lớp 1A trường Tiểu học Kyoto. Trong ảnh, thằng nhóc mặc áo dựng cổ màu xanh, quần trắng, híp mắt cười trước ống kính. Tóc đen, da trắng, mắt to đen láy. Trên ngón cái của thằng nhóc đeo một chiếc nhẫn lớn, thấp thoáng có thể thấy được viên đá hình giọt lệ đính trên nhẫn. Ngây thơ, đáng yêu, hoạt bát, lại mang chút giảo hoạt.

Kèm theo đó là một vài tài liệu khác về nhà Uchiha. Shinichi đọc lướt qua, rồi lại nhắm được một thông tin quan trọng: Tộc Uchiha gồm rất nhiều ảo thuật gia thiên tài, bọn họ có thể thao túng lửa, thôi miên, phóng dao nghệ thuật... hơn nữa, họ có thể vạch trần mọi mánh lới của các ảo thuật gia khác, dù tinh vi đến đâu. Nghe đồn, "năng lực" đặc biệt đó đến từ Huyết Lệ Chi Ái. Chính bản thân đạo chích KID hơn hai mươi năm trước từng thất thủ trong việc đoạt đi viên đá kỳ diệu ấy.

Phải chăng đây là một vụ trả thù? Shinichi ngẫm nghĩ, sau đó lại phản bác. Không đúng, trước đây khi cậu còn là Conan Edogawa, nhiều lần KID cũng bị cậu ngăn chặn âm mưu, hắn luôn vui vẻ trả lại viên đá quý. Không lý nào hắn lại tổ chức một vụ trộm nữa cho viên đá hắn đã vuột khỏi tay một lần này cả.

\- Shinichi, Shinichi... SHINICHI!!!

BỐP!

Một cục u to tướng xuất hiện trên đầu chàng thám tử miền Đông.

\- A? Ran? - Thôi tiêu rồi, mải đọc tài liệu vụ án quá, quên mất Ran...

Sau hơn nửa tiếng dỗ dành cô bạn gái, hai người đi chơi một vòng Tropical Land trong tâm trạng thả hồn theo mây của Shinichi. Tức tối, Ran nói rằng mình muốn đi về. Shinichi ngượng ngùng gật đầu.

Đợi Ran vào hẳn nhà, Shinichi cấp tốc móc điện thoại ra đặt vé tàu tới chỗ Hattori. Tâm trạng hư không của cậu lúc này hoàn toàn biến thành mây khói. Shinchi - cuồng phá án - Kudo suốt chặng đường đều thao thao bất tuyệt với tên bạn miền Tây, làm trợ lý của cậu cằn nhằn liên tục.

End Chap 1


End file.
